This
by rkoravensgirl22
Summary: It's been five years since her and Jon pledged their love to one another, what has happened since then? Are they still together? In "This," see Jon and Natalie's story through a new perspective and see if it was worth falling for the bad boy. SEQUEL to The Good Girl and the Bad Boy
1. Chapter 1

This:

Sequel to The Good Girl and the Bad Boy

Synopsis: It's been five years since her and Jon pledged their love to one another, what has happened since then? Are they still together? In "This," see Jon and Natalie's story through a new perspective and see if it was worth falling for the bad boy.

Author's Note: I would suggest reading The Good Girl and The Bad Boy before reading this. I also don't own any characters, except Natalie – this is just a figment of my imagination.

Chapter 1: Here We Are Now

**Dean Ambrose Quitting WWE**

Natalie rolled over in bed and noticed the notification on her phone reading that her ex, Jon Good, was quitting the WWE. In the past five years, their relationship had been through a roller-coaster. They were still friends but Jon was now married to Renee, who had taken on a dramatic personality makeover. Renee was now the "it" girl in the WWE, taking the announcing world by storm.

Natalie sat up in bed, looking at the man sleeping beside her. He was a new change in her life over this past year, very welcomed. She seen his beard and his long hair sprawled across the pillow; she smirked at the sounds of his quiet snoring – he had just gotten in from Monday Night Raw the night before.

She scrolled down her Twitter feed reading the disbelief tweets of Ambrose giving up the WWE – where would he go? Is AEW an option? The reason for why she would soon find out these answers walked quietly in her room.

"Mommy!" Natalie smiled at her blue-eyed daughter who was the lookalike to her father. "When is Daddy coming to get me?"

Just then, Natalie's phone signaled an incoming text:

_Be there shortly. Plane was a little behind. Is she awake?_


	2. Chapter 2

This – Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! They are always welcomed and appreciated!

Natalie got up out of bed and joined her four-year old daughter as they went for a bath.

"What do you think me and Daddy will do this time?" Blake asked her mother, the arrangement was that Daddy had her Tuesday through Thursday and Natalie had her from Friday until Tuesday.

"I really don't know, sweetheart. What do you guys and Renee usually do?" Natalie gritted her teeth when she said the last part. Over the last five years, Renee was a different person who really tried to be better and Natalie had to admit that she had turned herself around from the image she portrayed five years ago. Renee and Jon had gotten married a little over three years ago and needless to say, both women worked hard on having a relationship for Blake's sake. Natalie could forgive, but she would never forget the hell that Renee had put her and Jon through during their time together.

"I don't know, Daddy and I go on walks with their dog, Blue. I really miss him."

"I know you do, baby girl." Natalie said rinsing her hair. This kid was the exact duplicate of Jon Good – put a brown wig on Jon Good – this was Blake. "Daddy said that he will be here soon."

"Where's my two favorite girls at?" A deep voice echoed in the hallway.

"Jeffy, we're in here!" Blake shouted from the tub. Over the past year and a half, Natalie had gotten back in the dating realm and started seeing Jeff, also known as WWE's Elias. Jeff came into the bathroom, his hair a mess from the night before. "How's my girl?"

"I am so good, I'm so excited!"

"I know you are, babe. You love your Daddy."

"But I love you, too." Blake said jumping out of the tub to give Jeff a wet hug.

He picked her up without a care in the world, "I love you too, kiddo."

"Come on," Natalie exclaimed cleaning up the tub, "we got to get you dressed and breakfast before Daddy comes."

"Why don't you go get her dressed and I'll start cooking breakfast." Jeff exclaimed carrying Blake to her bedroom.

"Sounds good, babe." Natalie said walking in and giving her tall hunk a kiss.

Later….

Someone was knocking on the door, Blake ran to the door because she knew who it was. "Just wait, Blake, I'll get it." Natalie said walking behind her.

"Daddy!" Blake screamed once the door was opened and she ran into her Dad's arms.

"Pumpkin!" Jon said raising her up in the air. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I want to see Blue!" Blake said referring to one of Jon and Renee's dogs. Jon put her down and grabbed her bag out of Natalie's hand. "Alright, come on. I will be bringing her back on Friday morning before our plane heads out."

"How long do you have left in the WWE?" Natalie asked.

"About a month; they offered a pretty good contract but I'm ready for something new and for spending time with my favorite girl." Jon said kissing Blake's cheek. He couldn't ever growing up think of himself as a father but anyone could easily admit that he was made for this role.

"Alright, babes, we will see you Friday." Natalie said kissing her daughter. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." Blake said as Natalie shut the door.

"When is that going to get any easier?" Natalie said walking into the kitchen with a sigh.

"Come here, beautiful. It's a fact of life. At least, you and Jon are mature enough to have a good relationship to raise your child in a loving, caring environment. From what you've been through, you should be proud of that."

"How come you always know what to say?"

"Because I'm a man in love." Jeff said leaning down to kiss his girlfriend. "But this man in love has to head to the gym, I'm shooting a lifting video."

"You're so famous now."

"True story." Jeff smirked at her. "I'll see you later, babe."

Natalie finished cleaning the dishes and straightening up the house. She went to her office where she worked and looked at one of the pictures on her mantle of her and Jon soon after Blake was born – they were so happy and so in love, little did she know at the time, that was the beginning of the end.


End file.
